You Deserve Better
by OhLumos
Summary: Bilbo enjoys Smaug's company too much, so he doesn't really care if Smaug won't even hold his hand in front of his friends...or does he?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am really sorry for how awful it looked before, I don't know what the hell happened, it was chaos! When I posted it it looked fine, I only hope this time it _will _be posted correctly! **

**I hope you like this, please review!**

* * *

Bilbo wasn't having a good time. Not that he ever did, in fact, he never did, not at these stupid parties. More than once, he had aske himself why the hell he still came, and the reason always appeared at that exact moment holding two red cups, one full of beer, and the other with soda, smiling at Bilbo with that hypnotising smile of his.

Smaug.

Yes, it was him who made Bilbo stay at these parties where everyone looked disapprovingly at him, and pushed him as they passed by, and spoke loudly of him right next to where he was standing. Bilbo's ears went red and he had to breathe deep several times to hold the urge to punch them all back. But then Smaug appeared and everyone would stop talking and Bilbo could enjoy Smaug's company in peace. He was gorgeous, tall and slim with strong pale arms, his skin shined as if it was made of golden scales, and his moves were reptillian, cunning and decided, his voice deep. Bilbo could think of a million reasons why this young man was worth all the nasty comments from Smaug's friends directed towards him.

"Here you go Bilbo. Are you having fun?" Smaug asked as he carefully handed Bilbo his cup with coke.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and shrugged. He didn't know why Smaug kept asking this if he already knew the answer. The taller man laughed and took a sip of his beer. His laughter was gravelly and Bilbo was sure it would taste like honey. He took Smaug's hand as a reflex to making him laugh, and the man froze. Bilbo gave a small jump and let go off his friend's hand. Because that's what Smaug was, Bilbo's friend.

"I'm sorry" he said, eyes glued to the floor.

"No, it's ok, I am. It's just, not here, you know..." Smaug was looking anywhere but Bilbo, making sure no one had seen the gesture.

"I know, I know, sorry..."

Smaug smiled down at Bilbo and he tried to smile normally back. This was the only reason that made Bilbo keep asking himself every time why he still came to these parties. Smaug didn't want anyone to know, which was ridiculous to Bilbo, because everyone already knew Smaug was having something going on with Bilbo. Come on, a male friend he oftenly disappeared with and only sometime reappeared with, hair ruffled and lips puffed, the one he went to get drinks for, the one he actually called instead of just message? Also, Bilbo wasn't even in the same social circle Smaug's friends, they didn't even like Bilbo, he was not a member of the fraternity Smaug was the leader of, surely it was obvious! But Bilbo enjoyed too much being in Smaug's company, and when they were alone together, and Smaug kissed Bilbo's neck, making tickles run around his skin, Bilbo felt good, he felt happy. And at least Smaug would shut his friends up if they started bothering Bilbo.

So, today it was nothing different. Not a first, anyways.

Smaug's friends had already had a few drinks and were starting to get louder. The club was very heated with the people dancing, and more frat boys kept arriving to the party. Some were members of Smaug's fraternity, the Delta Rho Gama's, some were from the ones the DRG's hated and oftenly fought, all of them were there to "score" the sorority girls. Bilbo knew by heart how it would all happen, but there was nothing else to do than to sit down and watch it happen all over again. He was sitting next to Smaug while he chatted with some girl, very close and whispering to her ear. The jealousy Bilbo felt burned white-hot in his belly, but he had to zip it up if he wanted to hang out with his friend. Bilbo took small sips of his coke while Smaug's hand went lower on the girl's body.

Bilbo saw a lot of movement out of the corner of his eye. A large party, of about 13 or 14 young men went inside the club. The music was so loud not many people noticed them at first. They all looked shaggy and ragged, but when they came further in, Bilbo could make out their long braided hair and well tended beards. Bilbo couldn't believe his eyes, they looked like a very scary group, but also they seemed to take a little too much care of their hair and beards. One of them, the leader it seemed, as the moment he moved the others did exactly the same, had raven black hair falling on his shoulders, with two plaits on eather side of hi head to prevent the hair from falling to his face, was walking around the club as if looking for someone. He turned to where Bilbo was now standing and he smiled mischievously. It was quite uncomfortable to have that kind of smile directed to him. But he also liked it. Kind boy's eyes, which Bilbo noticed were the bluest he had ever seen, darted from him to Smaug, and his smile turned into a grimace. He gave a small nod to his group and chaos exploded. The men started stomping, pushing and punching drunk frat boys and now getting noticed. Their leader strided towards a frozen Smaug, who didn't know what to do because they had arrived so unexpectedly. When he was but inches away from Smaug, he reached and took his face in his hands and crashed their lips together.

Bilbo gasped and the whole club went silent, even the music. Every eye was set on the man kissing Smaug, looking in bewilderment. Even the long haired boy's companions stared at them with a confused look for a long amount of time before renweing the havoc they had come to run. Bilbo couldn't make himself turn away, or making the boy stop. Smaug wasn't fighting the kiss away, either because he was enjoying it, or because of the surprise it had caused him. Bilbo prefered the latter. About 30 seconds went by before Smaug finally pushed the boy away from him. The boy smiled evilly, which bedazzled Bilbo a little, and joined his friends smashing booze bottles on the walls, breaking chairs and dropping peanuts like they were popurri, shoving frat boys to the floor and into each other. Finally, the frat boys reacted to the whole show and a fight broke. The troublemakers were winning. The leader shoved a boy he had on top to the floor and ran towards Bilbo, who was still rooted on his spot. He took him by the waist and turned to look at Smaug, who was about to join in the fight.

"He deserves better!" he yelled triumphantly before gathering his gang and retrieving from the club, Bilbo secure by his side.

They all went out, the few less injured frat boy behind, ran as fast as they could and lost them in an alley.

They were all panting and grabbing at their bellies, all of them with a satisfied, stupid smile across their face. None of them was speaking.

What the hell was that?!" Bilbo yelled as soon as he felt his voice returning.

The others looked at him from under their long locks as if they had only noticed him standing there. They all broke into laughter. Bilbo stared at them as if they were of another planet.

"Ok, fine..." he said, and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Someone yelled and grabbed his arm.

It was the leader, ocean blue eyes shining with mischief and success.

"What?"

"I just rescued you! Why do you want to leave?"

"Rescued me? From what?"

"From that party of course! Those idiots, that Smaug!" said the leader, rolling his eyes like it was so obvious.

"And who said I needed rescuing?"

"Og, c'mon, you're not gonna tell me you were having a good time with that jerk!"

"Well, as you don't know me and I don't know you, I can say that is none of your business."

"Oh I know you", said the boy taking a step closer to Bilbo, making his heart skip a beat, " I know you alright, Bilbo Baggins."

"Wha-? How do you know my name?"

"Look, that doesn't really matter. What matters is that I know he treats you like shit, he doesn't eve aknowledges you in public, and he actually is fooling around with some girl while you're right next to them! So, I decided I needed to rescue you." he finished matter-of-factly.

"Ok, I don't know who you are, and I don't know how you know my name, but all that you just said is bullshit, I don't need aknowledgement from nobody, neither I need rescuing, I'm quite fine, thank you..." said Bilbo irritably, as he turned around to leave.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that it's ok for you to be with some coward asshole while you could be with someone who appreciates you enough to hols hands with you in public?!"

Bilbo turned around to glare at the boy.

"Someone like who, exactly?"

"Well," he said, closing the gap that saparated him from Bilbo, with a whole crowd behind him listening intently to their leader's next words," someone like me, of course. Thorin Oakenshield, at your service."


	2. Smaug

The party around Smaug was starting to take form. He liked to arrive a little early to secure his fraternity's territory, so that when other frats arrived they had to look for a corner to be in. Smaug was possessive and imponent, and he liked to take care of his men and places personally. He was a great leader, never let any lose ends and he never left something half done. No wonder his fraternity was the most prosperous and the one with higher number of requests to be a part of it.

He also was a heart-throb, with his melodic voice he made many a girl melt right on the spot. People respected him, many loved him, he was a proud young man. Though he only wanted to be loved and respected by one.

Bilbo Baggins.

The tiny man was so different from other people. When he looked at Smaug, it was with a look of respect, but it hadn't been always that way. Smaug had had to earn that respect, and along with it came the friendsip of this beautiful man. Bilbo had a sweet round face oftenly covered with his honey curls. Under his jungle of silk soft hair, a pair of big and gorgeous brown eyes hid, with a glint of cheerfulness all the time. Smaug liked Bilbo so much because he made him feel normal, and in his company, all responsibilities and social masks were gone off Smaug, and life was as simple as falling in love in high school, with only small heart aches to worry about. But when Smaug was alone, in his room, staring at the ceiling, he thought being in love with Bilbo was anything but easy. First of all, Bilbo wasn't in his fraternity, or in any other, he was just not into that kind of stuff, and that was not how fraternities worked, you had to be loyal to your mates, and any friendship out of the fraternity, if it wasn't with a specific purpose, could be seen as betrayal. It was rather medieval, but those were the rules you agreed to when you decided to be a part of a fraternity. Next, Bilbo liked reading and lying on the grass under a tree's shade, a cup of tea and a nice book was his idea of a well spent friday night. He also didn't come from a wealthy family, like Smaug and his friends, and he lacked interest for parties and booze, so Smaug wanting his friendship was very hard to justify. He also was gay, and Smaug...well, even if he was in love with a man, he wasn't gay. He couldn't be gay. Unluckily, they still lived in a place where loving differently than anybody else was wrong, and Smaug had built a reputation, and he needed that reputation to gain a good life once he was out of college. He couldn't just up and yell that he liked boys to the world. And it pained him, because he of course would like to hold Bilbo's hand when they walked to Bilbo's dormitory.

Instead of that, he had to act like the leader he was, and he trampled Bilbo's spirit a little. Bilbo was the kind of person who wouldn't take nobody's crap, and no matter how much he liked Smaug, he wouldn't take it from him either. And Smaug couldn't have this. He wanted the smaller man's company, but he knew it couldn't be on Bilbo's terms. He was cunning and knew how to lure people into doing what he wanted how he wanted, and he did so with Bilbo. He made him miss him by not calling for days, he made him long for him by chaste touches between classes, and then he made him crave for his company with sweet wet words to his ear in Bilbo's dormitory. Tenderly he let Bilbo know of the rules of them being together, and he made sure Bilbo understood how important it was that nobody knew. Bilbo agreed, with a painful sigh disguised as an indifferent chuckle, he said yes and let Smaug kiss him and let the night be history.

And so here they were. Bilbo was looking bored as always, sipping his coke and uncomfortably shifting on his seat as Smaug's friends whispered behind them. More than once he had wanted to punch them and demand respect towards Bilbo, but he couldn't.

As the party got louder, Alanna Meyers came to him, a bit tipsy already and horny as only a sorority girl can be. Soon Smaug was exchanging very explicit words with her, as a commotion broke in the entrance of the club.

He jerked his head to see what it was all about, Alanna forgotten on his side. A group of men about his age came in making a small ruckus, though they were obviously waiting for something before the real chaos started. Smaug stood fixed, not really knowing what to expect. One of them, with long black hair and little more than a stubble turned to look at Bilbo, and he smiled at him in a flirty way. Jealousy burned up in Smaug's stomach, and before he could charge against the man for smiling at his boyfriend, the man had strided all the way to where he was and kissed him. Fiercely.

It wasn't a nice kiss. It was angry, and full of hate. The man seemed to be wanting to teach Smaug a lesson, but what lesson was beyond Smaug. The beard of the man scratched at Smaug's perfect and smooth skin, though Smaug didn't fight back. He would never admit to it, but it was kind of hot, and sudden. He was half shocked and half wishing he could return the kiss with the same ferocity. But he couldn't, so he just pushed the man back and stared in horror as the man smiled at him and joined his friends in the chaos. Smaug stood there, still wondering why the hell that man had chosen him, of all people in the damn club, to kiss, and if they were members of some fraternity he wasn't aware of. He turned to look at the members of other fraternities, but most of them were on the floor, or fighting the group, none of them seemed to be helping them and there was no signal of an alliance. When Smaug finally came back to himself and was ready to go into the fight, the man who had kissed him grabbed Bilbo by the waist, in such a possessive manner that Smaug wished he could breathe fire and reduce the man to ashes for his boldness.

"He deserves better!" the man yelled and the group left the club, with his Bilbo.

Smaug didn't follow the group or the few members of his fraternity that weren't hurt and still could run, nor did he helped the ones who were left behind. He just remained on his spot, looking at the chair next to his where Bilbo had sat.

He knew Bilbo deserved better. He deserved someone who was free to be with him. But it wasn't that man's right to decide over what Bilbo deserved. After all, Smaug owned him, he had owned him for many nights, so that right to chose was his. And he would claim it.


	3. Thorin

**A/N:Hello! So, after taking ages to update, here it is, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please review, opinions are very important to me!**

Thorin stared expectantly at Bilbo for what felt like hours. He felt more and more awkward with each passage second, having just opened his heart to the man he had just heroically rescued. At first, Bilbo was looking back at him with a puzzled look, and then, when he realised Thorin wanted an answer, he started looking a bit panicky. Thorin sighed. This always happened, people got scared with their first look upon Thorin, as if he was going to yell at them at any moment. He knew he had a bad temper, but he wasn't a mad ogre. He supposed it could be his frowning, but he could hardly help it, his whole family had that trademark frown and he made it without even noticing. But he didn't care about people, he cared about Bilbo, so he tried his best to smooth his brow a little.

"So..."

"Wait, just one minute, what you are saying is that we went into that club to screw the frat boys' party because you wanted to steal the leader's boyfriend?" asked Dwalin, his best friend and second in command. He was crossing his arms and looking at Thorin as if he was the most ridiculous person in the world. Thorin looked at him defiantly and was about to answer something very clever, but Bilbo chimed in.

"I'm not Smaug's boyfriend" irritation clear in his voice.

"Of course you're not, it wasn't you who he was holding, was it?" said Gloin.

"Don't be like that, I'm sure he wants to be with him but can't, he's a big deal in his frat, you know" offered Bofur, an encouraging tone always in his voice.

"Pffft, if he wanted to be with him, he would be, everything is possible in love and war" said Nori rolling his eyes.

"Who said anything about love? Maybe he only likes the small one because of his wandering fingers?" said Dwalin again.

"I think that's enough, thank you, I don't think any of you should be commenting on what Smaug and I are or how we feel about each other." interrupted Bilbo with an annoyed glance at Thorin's friends.

Thorin rolled his eyes at the lot of them "Doesn't mean what they say is not true."

"I thought I had made it clear, you don't know me, and I'm really sorry, but I want to leave now."

"But, wait, don't you, you know, wouldn't you like to come with us and have a burger? And a milkshake?" said Bofur cheerfully, stepping nearer to Bilbo and offering him a warm grin.

Thorin was grateful, he wasn't good at making new friends or at making people feel comfortable around him. His friends had been with him his whole life, he couldn't remember a time in which they weren't all already there, and they all grew together and loved each other just how they were. Any new acquaintance was either because of Bofur, or Balin, but no one ever made it inside their group. Not even any love interest or relation. Sure, the group accepted the person whichever of them chose, but only as their beloved ones, not as members of the group.

Bilbo looked hesitantly at Bofur, who's smile hadn't faded, and then turned to look at Thorin, who offered a small smile.

"W-well, I am hungry, and I do like sharing a nice meal. Thank you."

Bofur clapped his hands together and wheeled around "Bombur! Gear up, we're going to Mamma's!"

Everyone cheered at the words, and even Thorin's stomach joined in. They checked the street for any sign of enemies, and when they found none, the made towards the burger place Bofur and Bombur's parents owned.

"You will love it there, I swear, Bombur cooks, when he's not at school of course, and he is brilliant!" said Bofur at Bilbo's side.

It didn't make Thorin too happy, that it was Bofur the one who was making Bilbo comfortable and not him, but he had time. Well, he hoped he had anyway.

"Thorin, what exactly are we doing?" murmured Dwalin walking next to him.

"We're going to The Blue Mountain, why?"

"Don't be stupid, you know what I mean!"

Thorin sighed at his friend "I don't know, Dwalin, I haven't got the faintest idea. I didn't even know what I was gonna do once we were there, I had no plan, I just...I just knew I had to take him, you know? I knew I had to get him out of there and away from _him_."

"Ok, but for what?"

"Well.. I... I just, think that... I think I..." he trailed off, because he knew he liked Bilbo, but he didn't know if Bilbo liked him back. But obviously not, Bilbo didn't even know who he was! He knew he had to keep Bilbo away from Smaug but the reason and the plan once Bilbo was away were unknown to Thorin, because Bilbo didn't like him back, and so, he wouldn't be interested on being Thorin's anything. He hadn't say yes to Thorin's proposition, right?

A heavy palm patted his shoulder on one side and a gentler one squeezed the other side.

"Well, Thorin, I think you will have time to figure that plan out, right?" said Balin, walking now on his other side.

"Well, Bilbo seems to like Smaug a lot, he put up with his everything, he will obviously go back to him first thing tomorrow! I can't make him do anything against his will, Balin. I don't think I have time." answered Thorin with a dark voice.

"Oh, in that case, we will get that time for you" offered Balin winking at Thorin.


	4. Bilbo & the Company

**A/N: I'm posting two chapters because it took me so much to update! Hope you like!**

The one that was chatting happily with him was called Bofur. He was a tad taller than Bilbo, with a young face filled with wrinkles where he smiled. He seemed to do that a lot. He was wearing a funny hat, and everything about him screamed craziness to Bilbo but also the comfort of meeting someone so easy to be around of. He studied Sculpture, and was very famous around the Plastic and Visual Arts Faculty thanks to his Star Wars figurines made out of erasers, which wasn't even the bestest of materials, but everybody seemed to think that was the appeal. His brother, was Bombur, a very round guy with long orange hair that seemed to meet his beard. He was studying Gastronomy, and everyone claimed he had been born to cook and that was where he belonged. They had a cousin, who was very shy and barely spoke, called Bifur. He had a very big scar on his forehead, and when Bilbo didn't ask about it nor stared at it, Bifur was a little more open. He was a Classic Languages student, and very fluid on many of them already. Then there were Gloin and Oin. They were brothers as well. Oin was almost about to finish Med school, and he was a very funny guy. He was always in for jokes and liked to tease his brother, who was an Accounting student and was more reserved, he liked to joke around of course, but most of the time he had a serious face and if he talked, all he spoke about was his girlfriend and his future life plans. Dori and Nori were bickering next to Bilbo. Dori was a Law student, and Nori was supposed to be studying some weird Engineering but didn't attend his classes, and Dori kept telling him that wasn't the best life example for their little brother Ori, who was on his second year of highschool. Nori jut rolled his eyes and said he could teach so many things to Ori that couldn't be taught at school. The last two brothers were Balin and Dwalin. Balin was the eldest of the group, on his last semester of Universal History. He had a kind face and it looked as if he had the secrets of the world under his long beard. Dwalin looked scary. He had a glare on his face and a bald head with tattoos. That wasn't even his most frightening feature. He looked as if he was ready for war. He was studying Forensic Science and no one bested him at their practices.

Bofur had introduced every single one of them to Bilbo on their way to the burger place. He had spoken very quickly but Bilbo had taken in all the information. As Thorin had already introduced himself back in the alley, Bofur skipped him, and he walked behind Bilbo, and he could feel his stare on the back of his head, making him very uneasy.

He had never known a group so varied and different and yet so organised and in happy harmony. Smaug's friends were all studying to be great businessmen an inherit the company of their fathers. There was no difference from one to the other. They were boring. But this small group, with the weirdest hairdos and so many different points of view gave Bilbo a lot of energy to chat and be part of conversations. Unlike with Smaug.

But he wasn't with Smaug because of his friends, he was with them because that way he could be with Smaug. With this group, he felt like he could be friends, but he didn't want to only be friends with Smaug. That was why it was even harder to be with his friends, and because Smaug didn't really want to be with Bilbo. It sucked to accept it, but Bilbo had a long while ago.

"So, which one would you like to try?" asked Bombur, walking behind the counter putting on an apron and washing his hands.

Bilbo looked at the variety of burgers and sandwiches they served, and it was a very hard decision. Every choice made his mouth water.

"I don't know, they all look so good."

"Well, let's do this, Bombur will give you any burger he wants and we are ordering one different each and you can have a bite of each!" said Balin patting Bilbo on the back.

The pat felt so familiar, even if he had never even seen Balin, or any of the others, before. And that felt really nice.

"Sounds good to me" said Bilbo and after everyone shouted their order to Bombur, they went to take their seats on the largest table there was in the restaurant.

Bilbo sat on a chair Balin added from another table, placed next to the spot Thorin took at the head of the table. Bilbo sat nervously, not everyday a man this good looking offered Bilbo his company so openly.

"So, Bilbo, what do you study?" asked Dori from across the table, before munching over a bread with jam.

"Oh, well, I'm studying English."

"Oooh that's nice! Another man of letters!"

"Yep, but we should wait until he tries the burgers, and see what he thinks, shouldn't we?"

"Are we really measuring him with what he thinks of a burger?"

"Well it's not just any burger, it's Bombur's cooking, right?"

Everyone nodded at Bofur's comment, but Bilbo was confused. Why would they be measuring him?

"Excuse me, but, you will wait for me to try the burger, for what exactly?"

They all turned to look at him and then to Thorin. Bilbo turned to look at him as well, and it dawned on him. They were trying to see if he was good for Thorin. Apparently, they didn't know Thorin liked him until that very day, and now that they did, they wanted to know if Bilbo would be a good addition to their group. Why with his thoughts on a burger, he had no clue.

Well, as much a Bilbo had enjoyed the company so far, an would like to be friends with them, he had no intention to be a part of it as Thorin's partner, at all. While the man was very handsome, and wild, which Bilbo kind of liked, he didn't want any kind of intimate connection with him. He was very sorry, but no.

When he was about to politely decline any advances, his attention was caught in one of the most appealing and delicious scents he had ever smelled. He turned to look at Bombur carrying his burger, which looked glorious, Bilbo's mouth watering when it was placed in front of him. He stared at it as the burgers of the others were placed on the table.

"Well come on then, munch in!" urged Bofur, holding his own burger in his hands.

Bilbo took his and gave the first bite, which was as glorious as it looked, every flavour making his tongue explode with delight. As he gave a moan of satisfaction, everyone roared in triumph and started at their own burger.

Bilbo felt a pair of eyes on him, heavy and expectating. He turned and looked at Thorin. He smiled at Bilbo, such a simple and honest smile before biting his sandwich, that Bilbo felt like he could be in this man's company forever. It was not a simple feeling, but it felt like it could be, and he relaxed a little. He smiled back and joined in the new conversation, laughing and even offering a joke or two.

He couldn't remember the last time he had had such a good time in the company of others.

When they were out of the restaurant and he was ready to go home, feeling full and sleepy, saying his goodbyes to everyone, Thorin caught up with him a few paces away from his loud group.

"I hope you had a good meal?"

"Very good, thank you!"

"Good. So... Um, so listen, about what I said..."

"Look, I'm very flattered, and I really had a great time, but, it doesn't change the fact that I want to be with him, no matter what. I would have changed the way our relationship goes a long time ago if I cared, but I don't, so I haven't, and I don't want it to change. I'm sorry."

Thorin looked taken aback, and a flash of hurt flew through his eyes before being hooded by his frown.  
"Well, if that's so, why did you come? Why not go back to him right away? We didn't make you come, you chose to, you said yes."

Bilbo didn't know what to say because he didn't really know why he had said yes. He didn't know any of them, so why accept an offer of meal from a group of complete strangers that had just made a disaster in one of the guy's he liked parties? He didn't know.

Thorin looked at him like he knew what he was thinking, and only nodded knowingly. Think about it, his look said, and he turned around to join his friends and take their leave.

Bilbo waited until their voices had died out before leaving as well. He wanted to be with Smaug, there was no doubt, was there? He knew he didn't want to change how things were because otherwise he wouldn't be able to be with Smaug at all. Besides, he had just as good times with him as he had today, with strangers, didn't he?


End file.
